


Teasing poets

by Matilda_Am



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Poetry, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilda_Am/pseuds/Matilda_Am
Summary: A small poetic experiment with father and son. «Written by Legolas and Thranduil in an attempt to find out which of them writes better poetry and loves the other more».
Kudos: 2





	Teasing poets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know English well, will you help me?;)

It was an amazing snowy day,  
The sun gave the world it's funny rays,  
But I was far from being okay,  
And my friends were even further.

Before it was cold and lonely night,  
We lost some warriors in the fight,  
But I hope that I did everything right:  
I just went to see my father.

Elladan and Elrohir spoke no word,  
While lord Elrond told of this dangerous world.  
In my head I sang my favorite chords  
And tried not to burst with laughter.

It was so long and boring meeting,  
I really thought that the Noldor are kidding,  
I stood up quickly from where I was sitting  
To go and talk to my father.

I will probably fight so many dark things,  
More than I can count, more than I can think.  
I don't fear while I imagine this,  
In fact, I don't fear anyone there.

But sometimes I don't feel that I still thrive,  
And when I just hardly try to survive,  
Or when I can't see if I'm alive,  
I should go and find my father.

***

My days are rainy, hard and black,  
I don't know if I will come back,  
It seems like a choker is in my neck,  
I can't breathe, I dont see the sun.

And every time my heart bits too slowly,  
And every moment I feel too lonely,  
Who can calm me down? The only  
Person is my son.

I don't really like conversations with Noldor,  
But alas, I am a little bit older  
Than the time when I could break the order,  
Not listening to anyone!

But I promise that just when I end,  
No matter what problems are in my head,  
I will run away, I have got to get  
Here, the room of my son.

I am wounded again, hope my death will be fast,  
You are agree, but you tell me to rest,  
And I know that you will make me sleep  
Until the very noon.

It exactly shouldn't be that way,  
But you will work with my duties today,  
When you go to the patrol you are tired, not okay.  
My son, you are my Stars and my Moon.

I'll make you rest all the next weekend!  
Don't argue with me, my word is the end.  
I'm so flattered that you take care of me,  
But now you will go to bed!


End file.
